Shirone Toujou
|-|Base= |-|Shirone Mode= Summary Shirone Toujou is a nekomata and a reincarnated devil. After losing their parents at a young age, she was taken in by a devil from the House of Naberius along with her elder sister. Due to a perceived power drunken rampage from Kuroka resulting in the death of their master, she was eventually placed under the care of Rias Gremory after a criminal trial arising from the aforementioned event, becoming her first Rook. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, higher with Nekomata Mode | Unknown | 7-A Name: Shirone Toujou, Koneko Toujou Origin: High School DxD Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Reincarnated Devil, Nekomata, Member of DxD Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Flight, Healing, Longevity, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Teleportation, Illusion Creation, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Enhanced Senses, Chi Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Extrasensory Perception, Natural Energy Absorption, Life Manipulation with senjutsu, Creation (Devils can create things out of thin air depending on their imagination), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Resistance to Memory Manipulation (Retained her memories of Raynare after she wiped the memories of everyone who knew about her human disguise) | All previous abilities enhanced, Purification, Fire Manipulation, Sealing (Can seal the souls of beings so long as she has an appropriate vessel, such as jewels), Homing Attacks (Her wheels covered in white flames chase the target and continuously burn them until they "change the reason and principle for their existence") Attack Potency: Wall level (Can easily punch through steel. Threw a demon through the roof of a warehouse), higher with Nekomata Mode. Can ignore conventional durability to an extent by attacking a target's blood vessels, internal organs and life-force | Unknown (Fought against Gandoma Balam who was capable of stalemating both her and Rossweisse in strength. Helped in the battle against the mass produced Evil Dragons and defeated some of them) | Mountain level (Defeated Kuroka) Speed: Unknown. Massively Hypersonic in later volumes (Kept up with Ruruko) | Massively Hypersonic (Faster than before, and should not be much slower than base Issei. Kept up with Gandoma Balam who could stalemate both her and Rossweisse) | FTL (Kept up with Kuroka in Shirone Mode. Easily moved faster than her Kasha and successfully hit her before she could notice anything in her three tailed state) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class, higher with Nekomata Mode | Unknown | Mountain Class (Managed to injure Kuroka in Shirone Mode and defeated her with a single attack in her three tailed state) Durability: Wall level, higher with Nekomata Mode (Took attacks from comparable characters) | Unknown (Took hits from Gandoma Balam, who was capable of stalemating both her and Rossweisse in strength) | Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, at least several dozen meters with Kasha Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Shirone is considerably skilled in close quarters combat, having knowledge of pinning moves, throwing moves, and other branches of martial arts. She has also demonstrated quick learning capabilities, having developed a decent amount of proficiency in senjutsu in a short period of time. Weaknesses: Holy / light based abilities and weaponry Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Senjutsu:' Shirone is able to read and detect the flow of a target's aura and spirit, and sense the movements of targets from a long distance to a certain degree, even extending to the dead from a world different from hers. It also allows her to control the flow of her spirit, and strengthen and reinforce the interior and exterior of her body, or affect the spirits of the surrounding vegetation, making them bloom or wither at will. Alternatively, she can disrupt the spirit of her opponents, inflicting direct damage to their blood vessels, life-force and internal organs with the most minimal of touches, disrupting their aura from its foundation and preventing them from building up and using their powers. **'Shirone Mode:' Shirone gathers the natural ki in her surroundings and synchronizes it with her touki, forcefully making herself grow bigger. In this form, she gains the ability to purify anyone with evil intentions. As she becomes the power of purification itself, simply making contact with her causes evil beings to become purified and disappear. **'Kasha:' Shirone creates large wheels covered in white flames. By adjusting the natural ki contained in the wheels with senjutsu, she can imbue the power of purification into them. They are impossible to dodge, as they will simply change their trajectory and continue to follow the targets, burning them to ashes. The flames do not disappear until the targets are completely burned, continuing to burn as long as they do not change the reason and principle of their existence. It is also effective on beings with evil intentions. **'Sealing:' Koneko surrounds her target with several kasha and then makes a hand sign, sealing them. Key: Base | Post Volume 10 | Post Volume 24 Gallery File:3363703-7491654825-png-7.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Demons Category:Protagonists Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Energy Users Category:High School DXD Category:Martial Artists Category:Cats Category:Youkai Category:Teenagers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magic Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionists Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Forcefield Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Catgirls Category:Purification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 7